1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pulse radar apparatus, and particularly to pulse doppler radar apparatus with range channels, which employs demodulators followed by integration devices for adding up reflected signals coming from the target and retransmitting the same for indication.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that interferences occur owing to pulsed and swept (warbled) interference transmitters and also owing to other radar apparatusses in pulse doppler radar apparatusses. It is the object of the invention to eliminate such type of interferences.